narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet
lAo389WHcJo udLuRz9nP6A | family = Senjō Uzumaki (Mother) Shikaniku Nara (Father) Shikahime Nara (Younger Sister) (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Granduncle) (Granduncle) (Uncle) | rank = Jōnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = 13 | jonin = 17 | kekkei = Magnet Release | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release Earth Release Yin Release | jutsu = | weapons = }} Sumire Nara (菫奈良, Sumire Nara) otherwise known as Violet (ヴィオラ, Violet) is a Jōnin of Konohagakure. Daughter of Konoha's Blood Diamond and Master of Shadows, a descendant of several clans known throughout the shinobi world. She is best known around the village for her witty remarks and stunning features, ever only being acknowledged because her relations to the renowned shinobi couple. It was that very reason why the young woman desired to venture out to discover her own potential, rather than forever living in the shadow of her parents. Alone, that single goal had accidentally caused Sumire to cross roads with a shinobi who bore the same mindset and ideals as she did. With such motivation instilled within her being-- Sumire was set to bloom into a new flower, one that would be unrecognizable to her peers. Along the way, she grew into exponential amount of self confidence -- nearly to the point of gloat by manifesting into her highest potential. Thoroughly knocking down the walls of her previous confinement of self pity. With the help of her lover, Sumire gain an immense power from her kekkei genkai, nearly to the point of mastery. However it wasn't this that made her truly stand out; rather it was her unorthodox, yet graceful self sustained martial art. A being with such elegance coupled wuth a venomous bite -- Sumire would be thereby known as Platinum Grace (白金優美, Hakkinyuubi). Background Appearance "Beauty is defined by the eyes of the beholder." A statement held true to its meaning when one is ever so lucky enough to have crossed paths with Sumire. It is perhaps one of the more if not most lethal weapon in her arsenal. Such beauty in it very own class, a class that even outranks that of her mother. From the strands of her golden locks to the soles of her silky smooth feet; Sumire's gratifying features are among the most hypnotizing to have both men and women alike, basking in her captivating presence... Personality Abilities Chakra Prowess Uzumaki Genetic Vitality Taijutsu Golden Poice Kenjutsu Silent Beauty (寂美, Jakubi) Kekkei Genkai Magnokinesis Hiden Nara Shadow Techniques Genjutsu Trivia *Sumire was heavily inspired by from the popular fighting game franchise. **This is mainly due to the author's undying love for the video game character. *Sumire as a character will contain a vast amount of traits Emilie herself has showm throughout her Tekken storyline. **These traits would include the following..... **The undying hunger for battle. **A strong bond between their fathers **Their cockiness and confidence when it comes their fighting prowess. **